<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Rings by affectionateAvocado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435074">Paper Rings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateAvocado/pseuds/affectionateAvocado'>affectionateAvocado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe Modern Setting, Bedroom Sex, Ben is a Redwood, Bens shoulders are described as wings, Cantina-bar, F/M, HEA, Intense, Intense if inappropriate descriptions, Rey and Ben are Married, Rey is beautiful, Vaginal Sex, nose, tongue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateAvocado/pseuds/affectionateAvocado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Curious Cat Prompt: "Rey is sitting at a bar and takes off her wedding ring. A tall man (Kylo/Ben, it's up to you) sits next to her and they start flirting. Smut ensues, of course<br/>. Plot twist, it's there wedding anniversary tradition."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey breezes in, tight black dress and high heels tapping on the floor.  She is wearing glamorous make up and carries a petite clutch.  She feels Givenchy.  So reckless.  Make a Texas widow.  The wedding ring rattles in her little pocket.  Masochist.    </p><p>The watering hole abounds with the dregs of the galaxy.  Decorative moss hangs from the ceilings and stalactites drip vodka.  A moat of water runs around the outside edge of the whole room, like a river it carries drinks on little boats to the ne-er-do-well demons of the domain.  The shadows illuminate eye-patches and bloodshot eyes. </p><p>Imbibing copious amounts of liquer and ersatz peach schnapps, the room smells of citrus.  </p><p>“What will it be, pretty lady?” sneers the barkeep. </p><p>Poised with rebuttal, Rey is interrupted by a low intonation of “Two martinis.”  </p><p>HE is the tall drink of water this place sorely needs instead of vodka for each of its customers.  </p><p>Squatting like a bear with a fish, a tall man in a black suit graces the bar-pole with his butt. His eyes down, he is suddenly shy. </p><p>“You’re early,”  Rey whispers.  </p><p>He looks up at her delicate dangling diamonds, “You’re the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. A man would be a fool to make you wait.”  </p><p>Irritation dropped in favor of offense, Rey says, “I can handle myself, Kylo.”  </p><p>Kylo hesitatingly drapes his wing on her chair.  “You shouldn’t have to.”  he whispers in return.  </p><p>Offended, flattered, and flummoxed, Rey clutches her pearls.  Really, though, she is wearing a pear-shaped rock of dubious origin.  </p><p>The martinis have mysteriously appeared in the pause between worlds that have been created between these two.  </p><p>“I can show you the world,”  Kylo offers. </p><p>“Yes.”  she breathes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now for the smut!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind blows in from the Spanish balcony.  Gauzy shears blow gently in the wind, disturbed suddenly by the presence of a redwood.  Kylo has arrived in the bedroom.  </p><p>Rey, womanly curves encased in lingerie emphasized by her cat like pose,, has claimed the ginormous-stump bed.   Its branches were used to construct a canopy over it, more diaphanous sheers lining the outside.  It was safe from mosquitos and the prying eyes of the stars. </p><p>Her gallant hero tore the sheers away and took off like super-man in a short flight to cover her overripe, flush body.  </p><p>Mouthes connected like a bee to its stamen of a the flower, he slowly grasps her delicate sides with his paws.  Stroking his lover head to toe, he relishes the taste of of vodka-scented breath.  Vodka and the desert and Morocco.  </p><p>She tears his silk jacket off of his body, it barely encasing his thick wingspan of shoulders.  The tie was gone ages ago, it is a millenium away from their bed, their love making.  </p><p>His tongue caresses her mouth with the gentleness of a Conquistador.  Devouring, infecting, grafting his gums to hers.  </p><p>She is taken, overwhelmed, mewling with wariness.  Who is this man she has taken into her bed?  </p><p>“I am the Alpha and the Omega, I am your husband, and I will have you”  he growls.  He sucks on her neck, her collarbone, and her belly button.  He bites off her panties.  They break like egg shells in his mouth.  He then inhales deeply into her mound, his aquiline nose stroking her nub.  His rod of muscle in the hole in his head sticks into the the jelly-soft, oiled layers below.  </p><p>Rey sighs and groans like call of a bird.  She feels ecstatic, she feels loved, she feels appreciated and wanted.  She feels like a star and she spread-eagles on the bed and lets the pleasure stimulate every nerve.  She sighs and a wave gently ebbs over her hips.  She sighs, overwhelmed with pleasure.  “KYLO.” she yells.  The glass in the windows shakes.  </p><p>Reckless, uninhibited, roll down the partition please….</p><p>Kylo: “HERE YOU GO”. and impales himself on her.  He gyrates, grunting and sighing.  He pushes, slowly at first,  then faster.  He spends, collapses on the bed next to her.  </p><p>“Okay…. How are you?”  he asks, catching his breath.  </p><p>“I’m good, I’m really good.”  She giggles and rolls over and smiles, victorious and sated.  </p><p>“Happy Wedding Anniversary.”  he says and kisses her face.  “What did you think?”</p><p>“Ben I knew you were a good actor, but I had no idea.  The energy changed in the bar, and you are the hot dog of the evening.”  </p><p>“Thanks Rey, it was fun for me too.  You looked so good I couldn’t leave you to wait there for more than a second.”  </p><p>“It wasn’t very long at all, really. Did you pay the bartender?” </p><p>“Yes, of course.  I am a very good man after all.”  </p><p>“Yes you are, and I am very happy.”  She kisses him.  <br/>It was a beautiful Friday night.  She was very happy to have marrried this love-sex-maniac who was entertaining and arousing.  He could stand to be gentler, but then again that was for other nights.  She liked having his love reinforced with his guttural passion in the sack and his jealousy on the streets.  It made her feel proud, had, and wanted.  </p><p>The next day they would go back to their one year old child named Ben Junior.  They had been married after a short courtship last year after meeting online.  She was very happy with her match and enjoyed him immensely.  </p><p>Ben for one was surprised and pleased by her existence, not just because she was beautiful but because she had a good heart and sense for joy.  They made each other happy and were wonderful partners to each other, ready to build the rest of their lives with peace, prosperity, and love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>